¿Cómo tener una buena noche con una chica?
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Eso es lo que Ginny se pregunta, y tiene a Hermione para responderlo, pero de formas no convencionales.


**_Me tenté y esto ocurrió, un Ginny/Hermione_**

**_Disclaimer: J K Rowling_**

**_Advertencias: Lemon y Femslash_**

**_Raiting: M_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>¿Cómo tener una buena noche con una chica?<strong>_

Eso te habías preguntado todo el tiempo, no es que seas lesbiana, o por lo menos una aceptada. Era como esa curiosidad que le picaba siempre en la piel, era así cómo cuando llegó Hermione y se sentó en el sillón y tú no pudiste evitar acercarte, tomaste un poco de aire tenías que estar loca, y lo estabas porque cuando te prestó atención tu simplemente le sonreíste para tomar lugar junto a ella.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa Ginny?—Te preguntó haciéndote lugar.

—Ehm, yo…quería preguntarte algo—Le dices muy nerviosamente, y ella asiente para que hables.

—Yo…ehm… ¿Cómo…?—Pero lo pensó bien, esto no está bien—No nada, solo, nada—Y se levantó y se levantó, pero Hermione le tomó la mano para sentarse.

—No, vamos qué es

—Nada en serio

—Ginny

—…no es nada…

—Ginevra Molly Weasley…—Y te das por vencida porque cuando decía tu nombre completo significaba que era algo serio.

—Está bien…bien…yo…—Y trataste de respirar hondo— Queríasabercómoeshacerloconunamujer— soltaste atoradamente

—Hey, Hey, despacio

—Yo…quería saber cómo es hacerlo con una mujer —Y cubriste tu cara para evitar la muerte, pero Hermione se rió.

—Bueno eso si es interesante—Y mascullaste un cállate rápidamente, y la otra sonrió—Bueno, es algo tranquilo, nada que ver cómo con un hombre…es más suave, excitante, te sientes en el cielo y a morir—

En parte no lo entendías así que simplemente se lo dejaste saber con una mirada confusa, ella suspira.

—Bueno, pero entonces no te espantaras si te lo explico de otra forma ¿Verdad?—Te preguntó, tu no sabías muy bien a qué se refería con eso pero asentiste. Ella lo tomó positivamente y se giró para verte de cara, con las manos en el sofá se fue arrastrando lentamente hasta ti, tú la miraste confusa.

—Acuérdate que no te espantaras—Te recordó y tu bajaste saliva con dificultad cuando la tenías a centímetros de tu cara—Muy bien, empecemos, primero ponte esto—Y te dio su fina bufanda blanca, te tapaste los ojos con ella y prosiguió—Para empezar con una chica los juegos previos son casi tan importantes como el hacerlo, así que siempre comienzas lento para que sienta todo, tomas su mentón de esta forma—Toma el tuyo y la electricidad se corrió por su cuello— le dejas saber cuánto la deseas—Mordió su labio inferior— Con un gran beso, lento y lleno de sentimiento y sensaciones—Cerró el espacio entre ambas, comenzó a besarte, un labio, el otro, ambos, te mordió, dios, sabes como ella puede encender y manejar tus deseos, continua besándote.

—Oh…—Suspiras cuando se separa, eso fue fantástico— El beso siempre se mantiene, mientras con tus manos le acaricias por todas partes, desde los hombros hasta los muslos, pero nunca llegues a mayores así de rápido, todo a su tiempo—Te informa y vuelve a unir los labios contigo, logras retener un gemido, ella lleva tus ganas las maneja te maneja siempre fue así, acarició tus hombros con tranquilidad y lentitud, puedes sentir ese cosquilleo bajo tu piel y el calor en tu estomago. Luego paso esos brazos por tu cuello, es tan erógena esa zona que lo sientes ahí abajo, así es cómo pasó aun más abajo, no tocó tus pechos cosa que te hizo quejarse y ella rió entre tus labios, y más tarde por tu cintura, te hizo dar ganas de tirarte encima de ella ahora mismo, pero no lo hiciste porque ella estaba haciendo que te echaras cada vez más atrás contra los brazos del sillón.

—La piel siempre es suave, siempre sensible, es como si fuese el cielo en tierra—Ella te decía y era verdad, la piel de sus manos era suave y sentirlas por tu abdomen era lo más delicioso que jamás sentirías—Luego de besarle pasas a otras partes, ahora el cuello que es muy sensible de esa forma logras hacerle excitar más que con el beso—Y sus labios se posan en tu cuello, dios mío se sentía muy muy bien, tan condenadamente bien que solo le das lugar para que siga.

—El cuello no es el fin, pasas sus manos por el abdomen subes y subes su remera hasta quitársela—Y tu ropa desaparece hasta caer al suelo— más tarde llegas a tocar sus pechos, primero por encima de su corpiño, sigues besándole el cuello y pasas a su clavícula—Sus manos llegan a tu pecho y te mueres, juega con el borde de tu corpiño, también baja hasta tu clavícula— Cuando terminas con ello le desprendes el corpiño y tocas su pecho, sientes sus pezones—Hermione hablaba de forma ronca como tú, se podía sentir como ambas se volvían locas por la otra. Le quitó el corpiño y le masajeó el pecho, tú suspiras a punto de gemir, tus pezones podrían pinchar algo y perforarlo con lo duros que estaban, tu clavícula nunca fue tan bien atendida—Ahora sí, la otra puede tocarte, juntas comienzan a profundizar las cosas—Toma tus manos y las pone en su cintura y las hace subir por su abdomen, tu te dejas hacer, mientras ella besa tus pechos tu se los tocabas a ella, ambas comenzaron a respirar con dificultad muy agitadamente para cualquiera.

—Con esto ya la tienes a tus pies—Y cuánta razón tenía ella—lo que nos lleva a quitarle y quitarte toda la ropa—Y te desprende el pantalón, tu le bajas la pollera, solo quedan las bragas, ella deja de narrar porque sabes que estabas muy perdida en sus movimientos, además podías tomar nota solo con ello.

Sentiste sus manos pasar por tus muslos, luego por dentro de ellos, esas caricias te derretían, y tu le pasaste las manos por los pechos de nuevo, juegas con sus pezones, la haces gemir y ella hace lo mismo contigo cuando te toca cerca del sexo. Hermione se dejaba tocar de lleno, tú sentiste sus dedos pasar por allí, sentías tu propia humedad y ahora ella lo hacía también, eras muy consciente de cada movimiento de cada respiración y pensamiento, eras una con el momento.

Cuando ella decidió incursionar dentro de las bragas porque tú estabas que no dabas más. Sentiste algo que nunca habías sentido, ni con Harry, Dean o cualquier otro chico, esa extraña pero demasiado agradable. Te toco de forma tan buena que no dejaste de gemir, tú aprendías con mucha rapidez, tanta que le seguiste los pasos y sentías la sorpresa en su cara, ella tomó tu cara con su otra mano y comenzó a besarte una vez más, gemías más y más, de esa forma tocaba tu clítoris y tú moriste por ella.

Ambas estaban llegando a un punto que nunca llegaste.

—Ahora bien—Volvió a hablar, y sentiste sus deliciosos labios en tu oído y su cálida respiración en él— Llega la parte fuerte, ahí es cuando la penetras—y sin más a pesar de tu gran sorpresa te penetra, con un dedo y sientes el cielo en tierra. Cuando va el segundo es doloroso pero luego te gusta, ella gime muchísimo cuando le copias. Sientes un mundo en ello, sin que puedas evitarlo estas por explotar, el vaivén empezó era delicioso y muy placentero.

Llegaste a ese punto sin retorno, involuntariamente te retorciste y arqueaste la espalda de placer, también comenzaste a temblar bruscamente, sentías el líquido escurrir de tú centro, también como te cerraste en los dedos de ella, pronto ella hizo lo mismo, la sensación de tener un orgasmo más la presión de sus paredes a tus dedos era impresionante.

—Oh dios…—Dices echándote para atrás, recostándote en el sillón, y tu cabeza aún más. Hermione también se tiró pero encima de ti.

—Eso fue…sorprendente—Ella rió

—Y eso es todo, por lo que ya estas graduada en sexo lésbico—Te felicitó, se levantó un poco y se acercó a ti y te besó con dulzura, sus labios jugaban con los tuyos, con tu lengua y te mordió cariñosamente, luego te dejó un par de chupones pero no tan marcados como para que duraran más de tres días. Tú te quitas la venda, y suspiras para ver su cara, despeinada, brillante y sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban, ese aspecto era post-orgasmo era fabuloso.

Cuando te recuperaste, tú la tomaste de asalto, te le pusiste arriba y la besaste apasionadamente.

—Bueno, me gustaría un repaso


End file.
